Tinted Tea
by ohscrewthename
Summary: With a black, gloved finger, he pokes my forehead. "The question is, babe, how dare you?"  AxelXKairi  One-shot.


My first piece of writing posted since 09. Please don't kill me. I was browsing the KH section...and realized that we need more Axel Kairi stories. It's my favorite pair, and I don't even know why.

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Kingdom Hearts.

EDIT: I've revised some spelling errors and fixed a few sentences to enhance the readers' experience. It shouldn't change the overall story, no worries.

* * *

**Tinted Tea**

I sip at my unsweetened green tea, nonchalantly turning the pages of a fashion magazine freshly swiped from its respective isle. Balancing myself carefully on hunched knees, I crab walk backwards, making sure the magazine doesn't slip in between my legs. Once I feel my back meet the wall, I plant my butt firmly on the floor and peer from behind the door.

You'd think somebody would be looking for me, since I've been currently taking a break from work some (ten, twenty, probably even thirty) minutes earlier than my actual break time.

Oh, well, I'm not offended. Longer break.

Tucking a strand of wine colored hair behind my ear, I lean back just as a pair of feet appear from around the corner into magazine isle. I sit up and squint, wondering if it's someone I should be concerned about.

Like my manager.

But no. It's just another fellow employee- specifically Olette, who moves swiftly past me with her full concentration channeled on a greasy mop.

To conceal myself, I pull the storage room door further backwards in front of my body. But, not noticing me whatsoever, Olette drags the mop in front of her with slow, careful steps, like she doesn't want her yellow sneakers to get wet.

It's not a bad way to go about mopping, despite the possibility of falling-and I don't have to wonder why she's being so careful. Not only do those shoes look new, but they look really f'in expensive. But doubt she'll fall as long as she watches where she's going.

As if reading my mind, a guy appears from around the corner a few feet behind Olette, and, unaware of her presence, he stares at a shelf of sports magazines with what looks to be a bored expression on his face.

From what I can see, that is.

My vision is more preoccupied by those prominent, flaming red spikes of his, sticking out all over his head like kindled splinters of magma. He's wearing black clothes, which make his hair color and style pop all the more, and I think he has two strange black dots on his face; one under each eye.

I really don't know what the hell those things are. Or what kind of hair gel he uses.

Olette continues her pace backwards, humming something and obviously absorbed in her mopping duties. This looks like a disaster in the making.

I grin at the thought of a huge bowling pin knock-over consisting of Spiky-guy, Olette, and her mop. But as their distance apart grows noticeably shorter, I start to realize that they might actually collide. Which is when I open my mouth to say something.

"Olette, watch it!"

My squeaky warning comes too late. Olette slams her back into the guy, and as she starts to turn around, the mop hits the poor dude square in the face, sending him backwards and her falling sideways, while she makes a poor endeavor to catch herself. However, she fails, and flies into the-

Oh. He caught her.

I sit back down again, heart beating above normal, wondering when I'd even stood up in the first place. Watching from my corner, I see her lean off of him and brush his black hoodie off; the mop cast aside by a magazine rack. Her pitch grows higher and words spill out in her frenzy, although I can't hear specifically what she's saying. She's probably apologizing for bull-dozing him...tacking on unnecessary giggles and a hand on his long arm after said apologies.

I don't know if she knows him or not, but I wouldn't think so. He's never been here before, that I've seen, and already she looks positively enamored with the guy.

As he heads down another isle, Olette sighs and returns to her mopping with a dorky grin on her face. Rolling my eyes, I pull the same strand of hair out of my face and draw my legs to my chest, returning to my marked magazine page. It's a typical girl magazine: Eye shadow tips for small eyes, how to make brown eyes pop, what to do when you have a pimple...

"Reading anything interesting?" A deep voice intrudes.

I jump when the door suddenly pulls away from my corner, the magazine sliding off my lap as my eyes meet two orbs of liquid jade. Concealing my fascination for what turns out to be mere eyes, I stand up hurriedly and push the gray door forward so that it clicks closed.

"Oh, I-I was just... reading stuff." I mumble stupidly, trying unsuccessfully to edge my way past without bumping into him or hitting the wall.

The guy spreads himself out plenty and comes up quite close, making it impossible for me to pass. He doesn't seem like he's going to move either, so, using better judgment, I elect to stay where I am.

Not like it's a choice.

With my face still angled downward, I can see from the hips down the zipper and bottom of his open hoodie, further down being his black jeans, with rips in several places, then black boots.

A smirk is audible in his tone. "Liking the view, girlie?"

That's when I blush and look up, and I so wish I didn't.

My heart thumps as acidic eyes burn into mine, his face so close that I can easily scan the rest of his features. Below facets of emerald irises, I see not black dots, but small, narrow black reverse-teardrops, and looking past the strange tattoos; a long, straight nose and a slight sneer resting upon curved lips follows; below the mouth being an angular jaw with a prominent, pointed chin. His neck is long, but not thin, and behind his neck and broad shoulders is a splay of vivid, vermillion hair molded into a lion's mane of spikes all over his head.

Somehow, despite such a unique style, he looks familiar.

"So..." He drawls, "Why are you all huddled back here?"

"Well..." I fumble for words, uncomfortable under his gaze from such a short distance away.

This guy, with eyes of emerald, so beautiful and vivid...isn't he the guy who bumped into Olette?

"You masturbating and wanna be left alone or something?"

The audacity of that remark turns my cheeks hot.

_Alright, screw the beautiful eyes._

"What did you-?" I sputter, and then, collecting my wits, "How dare you?"

With a black, gloved finger, he pokes my forehead. "The question is, babe, how dare you?"

Emphasis on the "you". And I despise pet names.

"How dare I _what_?"

"Shouldn't you be doing that sort of thing at home in your room?" I must look confused, because he laughs.

Then I get it.

I slap his hand away in disgust. "I was reading a magazine, you jerk! Just who do you think you-"

"Well, if you ever need help with that..." The redhead interrupts, then trails off and smiles, this time putting heavy emphasis on the word "help".

The sick bastard.

Wasting no time, I take my bottle and pour most of the remaining contents of the iced tea on his head, the empty container bouncing off of his spikes when I throw it. Sadly enough, it doesn't seem to even effect him...like him being drenched in tea happens to him on a daily basis.

With a lopsided smile, he flicks his tongue out and licks at the tea dripping down the corner of his mouth, eyes glinting with what looks to be enjoyment.

That does it.

"You're too kind for sharing a sip with me, princess." He smirks, leaning sideways onto the corner of shelving opposite the door. "It's kind of like..."

Seeing an opening in his blockade, I push past him, but not quick enough to miss the rest of his sentence.

"...Mouth to mouth."

I stop only for a moment, cheeks burning, before I increase my pace and choose to ignore the remark. Trying to ignore his husky laughter. Hurriedly, I head to the break room and snatch up my brown messenger bag, electing to leave early for the day. I won't even have to give my boss a fake excuse.

I truly feel sick.

* * *

My alarm clock rings at 8 am precisely, which I quickly silence by kissing it with my fist. Groaning, I lug myself out of bed, pulling back the light blue curtains before I have the chance to go back to sleep. The sunlight floods my room, making me squint.

Ugh. I slept terribly.

I kept having dreams about how putting on green eye shadow made me masturbate.

Still in my night dress, I examine my bed head in the mirror that's contiguous to the window. My stupid hair is one part wave, another part flipped out, and the third straight. Grabbing a heat protecting spray, I spritz it all over my head and get to work straightening the morning kinks out, wishing all the while that, for once, I could wake up with perfectly straight hair.

An image of sharp red spikes passes through my mind, but I push it out as I set the straightener down and peel off my night dress, heading to the closet while doing so. Barely looking as I slip on my undergarments, I tug a pink tank top and blue jean shorts off the nearest hangers, endeavoring to distract myself. As I begin to work the clingy straps over my shoulders, my thoughts turn to an intruding, deep voice.

_**"Well, if you ever need help with that..."**_

Oh jeez, not him.

Shaking my head and pulling on my bottoms, I head to the bathroom, slightly chilled as the pads of my feet touch the cold tile. I reach for my toothbrush just as a puzzling taste of green tea becomes tangible in my mouth.

_The tea from..._

_.._.No.

Slathering the toothbrush in mint toothpaste, I brush furiously, as if scrubbing hard enough will rid myself of the imaginary taste in my mouth.

Ugh, come to think of it, that guy might show up again.

_**"...Mouth to mouth."**_

I spit vehemently into the sink before wiping my chin and lips with a piece of tissue to remove the excess paste.

_Curse my full-time job._

Heading downstairs with that disturbing realization, I grab an orange and dig my nails into the skin, peeling at my breakfast with murderous intent. My mother, who happens to be reading a gossip column at the table, quirks an eyebrow at my clenched fingers and mangled orange.

"Are you going to eat that, or make juice out of it?"

I sigh, leaning over to hug her good morning before biting directly into the orange, the peels fisted in my other hand. As I chew on the orange, an unbelievably bitter and sour taste floods my mouth. Probably the toothpaste that's ruining the flavor.

Plopping the orange into a plastic bag and putting it in the fridge, I retrieve my messenger bag from the back of the kitchen chair and head towards the front door. I can't even seem to enjoy a proper breakfast without the idiotic person in my head there to ruin it.

"What time will you be home from work, Kairi?" Mom calls from the kitchen as I slip my shoes on.

If my mom wasn't always so protective, then I wouldn't feel the need to lie about such a simple question. I don't much feel like coming home straight after work; which ends at 5.

So I tack on a few extra hours.

"Probably around eleven. The store is open late on weekends."

"Ah, okay...just be careful Kairi."

Wow, she believes me.

I open the front door and nod, just about to step out as Mom decides to add another lemon to my wound of guilt.

"Have a good day then, sweetie. I love you."

I feel like dirt. "Later mom, love you too."

My sneakers crunch on the gravel as I stride from our driveway to the street, the sea breeze cool and moist against my skin. While walking the few blocks to the store, the scent of the ocean perfumes the air, gradually quelling my worries of yesterday as I inhale. With the possibility of a good day in mind, I open the door to Destiny Grocery and head to the bathroom to change, pulling out my button down white blouse and black work pants as I enter the stall.

_'Just work hard and don't think about it, Kairi.'_ I decide, buttoning the blouse halfway up my tank top, _'This will be a good, long day.' _

Arriving just in time for my 9 am shift, I head to the break room and, after tucking my shorts inside the bag, I shove it into my employee locker. Olette, assigned to my section as a bagger, smiles her usual greeting when I immerge from the back room. Smiling in return, I give her a friendly wave, trying hard not to imagine her with the perv from yesterday.

Somehow, as the day went by, I found it wasn't as hard as I'd imagined.

People came and went. Minutes turned into hours. Products were slid onto the conveyor belt, and each item was scanned both quickly and precisely. As they each handed me a card or cash, Olette bagged the groceries, and each customer left relatively content, always replaced by a new one.

"You worked really hard today, Kairi. Did you even eat lunch?" Olette rests her face in her hands on the counter beside me, her jungle green eyes studying me with slight concern. Taking a swig of fruit juice, I glance over at Customer Service desk.

Already eight o'clock?

"Oh, no worries, I bought a sandwich from the deli a couple hours ago." I slide onto the counter top and continue to eye the clock, annoyed that I'd unconsciously worked overtime.

"Oh, gotcha." Then, playing with a strand of her brown hair, inquires politely, " So, do you have anything planned this weekend?"

I think for a moment, and it doesn't take me long to realize that I don't. Well, the store, contrary to my lie, actually closes at 8. So I have at least three hours to walk on the beach, right?

Lame, but something to do.

"I'm probably gonna-"

**"Clunk clunk!"**

Olette and I exchange confused glances before realizing that the source of the noise is coming from outside the front door. I shift my weight and hop off the counter, making sure the door is locked before I approach. My mom had lectured me on more than one occasion about predators. Her chastising voice often ringing in my thoughts. '_"You never know what kind of weirdos you'll get at night, Kairi."' _

Pressing my forehead against the cool glass and slanting my vision from the left to the right, the only thing that's really noticeable is a cute stray cat sitting near the curb and a few remaining cars in the parking lot. I glance over my shoulder at Olette.

"I don't see anything. Maybe it was just a piece of garbage hitting the window?"

Olette starts to open her mouth to say something, but changes her mind and closes it, fixating her eyes past me to the front door. Seeing the stupid smile suddenly appear on her face, along with a new round of **Clunk! Clunk!** noises on the glass behind me, I cringe and slowly turn around. It can't be who I think it is.

My eyes scan the dark ripped jeans, black boots, the black leather jacket, and now, a black, gloved hand, waving.

...Speaking of garbage.

The same viridian eyes smolder below spiky red hair as they meet my gaze through the glass; a slow, cocky smile spreading across his features as he takes notice of me. His complacent expression could be linked to all kinds of thoughts about me...and lord knows what those are.

Embarrassed and feeling strangely dirty, I take a step back just as Olette appears next to me, a blush audible in her tone as she asks sweetly, "What's up, Axel?"

That's his real name? AXEL?

I bite back a smile when I picture dismantled car parts.

"Well..." Tipping himself forward and resting an arm against the glass outside, Axel focuses on Olette and intonates smoothly, "I need to do a bit of shopping for a last minute party (great, a party boy, he's a real winner). You okay with staying open for ten or so more minutes, Lettie?"

Olette laughs good-naturedly and digs out the store key, and, much to my chagrin, she unlocks the door.

...And did he just call her Lettie?

"Thanks, I won't be too long." Axel strides casually through the doorway and puts a large hand on Olette's shoulder, much to her joy. "Nice to see some people still value customers."

As he grabs a blue plastic basket next to the checkout line, Axel's eyes flit to mine for just a moment before heading down the beverage isle, boots sticking slightly to the freshly cleaned tiles as he walks. Watching his retreating back, I have to wonder if that asshole intended that last remark for me.

"Hey, Kairi?" Olette nudges me gently. I look up. "Do you mind if I get ready to leave? I won't leave the store until you do, of course, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. I have to baby sit, and-"

"It's no problem, Olette." Beaming, she shoots me a quick thanks and heads into the break room, a noticeable skip in her step.

Ugh, seeing her act like this because of a guy like him really gets under my skin.

Just what is so good about a rude, obnoxious party boy like that?

I return to my spot behind the counter and watch with contempt as Axel strolls down one isle to the next, the basket still noticeably empty on his arm. From my place behind the register, I can hear faint singing coming from the back room. It's clear that Olette's going to be a while.

I tap my fingers to the time of her tuneless melody and zone out, only noticing quite a while later that Axel isn't in the drink isle anymore.

_And speaking of taking a while..._

"Looking for me, girlie?"

I glance up to see Axel in front of the checkout counter, a bored expression on his face and a slightly filled basket in hand.

"No." I reply acidly.

"Well then," He cracks his shoulder, " Are you checking me out?"

"Wha-?" Heat creeps into my cheeks at the idea. "Why would I-?"

A corner of Axel's mouth raises as he makes a gesture to the basket he's holding.

"Babe, I meant checking my items."

Oh.

He snickers at my obvious stupidity. "Not the brightest lamp in the library, are ya?"

"That doesn't even make sense."

Ignoring my logic, Axel sets a 6-case of Corona beer and a bottle of aspirin down on the checkout table. I give him a strange look, wondering, first off, if he knows how suspicious the two things look next to each other, and second off being: why the hell did it take him nearly half an hour to get only two items?

Axel sighs, the nuance in his features something I can't quite place.

"You are one nosy chick, you know that?" He lifts an arched eye brow, using the credit card scanner as an elbow rest.

"I didn't even ask you anything!" I protest, taking his license and scanning his items, avoiding his eyes.

"You don't need to." He replies amusingly, " It's written all over your face, Kairi babe."

Without comment, I hand him his I.D back and mask my surprise. He must have heard Olette call me by name...and damn him for reading me like a book.

I decide the best course of action is to brush him off. Besides, I'm out of fruit juice to dump on him.

"Your total comes to $12.46. Cash or card, _sir_?"

After handing me a ten and two one's, Axel starts digging around in his pocket for the remaining coins, much to my petulance. Then, after what seems like an hour, he finally produces them from his pocket and holds out his gloved hand, the change gleaming on his palm. Rocking his hand forward, he motions for me to take it.

With the way he does it, though, Axel almost seems to be challenging me.

_Well, you won't win._

I hold my hand out defiantly under his, meeting him square in the face.

This seems to amuse Axel to no end, but he complies and drop the coins one by one into my hand, each clink sending a little chill down my spine. I clamp my fingers around the money, which is strangely hot from his palm, and turn to the register, aware of his eyes still on me.

Trembling a little, I place each currency in its proper register compartment and hand him his receipt and bag, making sure to mask my nervous expression and that our fingers don't meet. Axel, seeing this as a game, slides the receipt slowly out from my clammy fingers. I wait until he begins to tuck the receipt into his bag before I wipe my sweaty hand on my pants.

Seeing him start to turn away, I turn away as well back to the register, pretending to examine the screen while watching his figure from my peripheral vision.

"Not going to say, 'thank you, come again'?" Axel's voice inquires, eye brows raised in sarcastic inquiry.

Forcing my eyes to remain on the screen, I keep my voice at a normal pitch. "Not every employee is required to say that."

"True enough. However..." A loud slam on the counter startles me, my head snapping up to meet his face.

With his hand placed where the source of the slam had been, Axel stretches with ease across the counter, his tall frame easily towering over the small space I'm inhabiting. I attempt to lean back as he tilts his head forward, almost to the point of touching mine, when he states in a low, silky voice:

"...A polite person would."

Goosebumps cultivate on my arms as I feel the heat from his skin ripple across my face. Whether he notices or not, I can't say. But _I_ certainly notice the potential danger of being so close.

Bracing myself from his warmth, I immediately break off eye contact with him and jerk my head away, my heart pounding as my body involuntarily follows my movement. Axel, seemingly satisfied with this response, pulls back as well.

I can't believe I feel so worked up...what's wrong with me?

Inhaling deeply with burning cheeks, which is NOT blush, I turn back to the register. But I can't even pretend to be busy-can't even think about anything but the green flames of his eyes. If it was possible for a person to eat out anothers' soul with their eyes...Axel could certainly do it.

I steady my breathing and peek out from the corner of my eye. Casually slinging the plastic bag over his shoulder, Axel gives me a small salute as he turns to leave. The mischievous grin on his face doesn't go unnoticed, either.

Olette, her timing as impeccable as ever, comes back quickly after Axel departs, babbling cheerfully on how she couldn't find her wallet and had to search all the lockers and yada yada, blah blah, and then, suddenly melancholic, "It looks like Axel left. He was here earlier today, too. All his bought was some drink."

With my vision now zoning out on the counter where his hand once was, it's all I can do to respond with a small "Ah." in acknowledgment.

I bet he bought more alcohol.

Locking up the door, I wave to Olette as she starts heading out in the opposite direction, the coolness of the night sinking into my heated skin. With trembling fingers, I withdraw the key and slide it into my shorts pocket while I walk, wondering why I keep feeling a smile tug on the corners of my mouth.

A polite person, huh? He's one to talk.

* * *

Munching on a cold bite of cereal, I gaze out the open window while I eat, the ocean far, but not far enough to miss the royal blue color. Taking another bite, I flip through the newspaper until I hit weather section. Apparently, this day will remain gorgeous.

"Kairi?"

I turn away from the paper to look at my mom, who halts mid-sip on her coffee.

"Why are you humming?"

I blink. Was I?

"I am?"

She nods, her face furrowing a little. "You've been doing it all morning. Anybody in particular I should know about?"

A vision of green eyes and curved lips come to mind, but I quickly dismiss it and shake my head fervently before excusing myself from the table. Mom doesn't look convinced, but as I start rushing around to grab my bag and shoes, she doesn't press it any further. Mostly because I don't give her a chance to speak.

After making the walk and storing my day clothes in my locker, I come out to have Selphie (a girl who works the only other register next to mine) rush into my arms. I smile, pleasantly accepting her greeting.

Unlike me, who works 6 days a week full time, she only works a few hours each day to enjoy her summer vacation. Probably because she's just looking for spare cash, and doesn't need the money for college like I do. I don't even have enough money to send in applications.

"I'm so glad you're here! The lines were so long- I was having a hard time handling all the people myself." She looks up at me and pouts a bit.

I untangle myself from her arms and make my way over to my designated register, Selphie still on my tail. Seeing as she isn't about to leave without whining, I say matter-of-factly, "Well, it is Saturday, and people always shop like fanatics on the weekends. You really shouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah, but-" Selphie stops talking, thankfully, and eases herself off of my arm as a customer appears at my register.

I put on my best smile and whirl around.

"Hi! Did you find everything oh...kay?"

I drift off in shock when I see Axel in front of me, his mouth angling into a smile.

Most likely enjoying my reaction.

"Why no, I didn't." He exhales and shifts his basket around absentmindedly. "This place has shitty stock."

Stunned and half expecting him to say he was joking, I blink.

"Oh?"

Not answering me and reaching into his basket, Axel slams a bottle of what looks like juice on the counter (I can't see the label with it turned the other way). I stare at it, half expecting him to say something, but he doesn't. He doesn't even look at me.

Looking away in slight confusion, I quickly scan the bottle and hand him the freshly printed receipt.

"You're total comes to $5.56."

Minus the playful taunts, Axel takes it from my hand and crumples it into his pocket, and Selphie, who's still standing near the register, catches my gaze and gives me a questioning look.

"Would you like it bagged?" I ask politely, ignoring Selphie's silent questions.

"Nah." Axel grabs the drink off the counter and hands me the money. Taking it, I smooth out each bill against the end of the register, counting up the six dollar cost.

_1,2,3,4,5,6..._

...7,8,9,10?

Why so much extra change?

Slightly dazed, I hold the remaining bills out to him, not looking up until Selphie taps me on the shoulder. Snapping out of my stupor, she gives me a 'duh' look and points to the exit.

The exit which Axel is halfway to reaching.

"H-hey! You!" I sputter, surprised he's leaving so fast.

What's his hurry, anyway?

Axel halts mid-step and leans back with his arm on the door frame to keep him steady, the drink already to his lips.

"Your...your change?" I wave the remaining bills above my head.

At this, Axel grins a little and screws the lid back onto the bottle.

"Keep it."

Then, without another word, he drops the bottle into the garbage adjacent the door and leaves, the chime tinkling as it closes.

"What was that about?" Selphie voices my thought out loud.

I look at her, not sure how to answer. Suddenly a teasing smile spreads across Selphie's face.

"You guys seemed to know each other real well, Kairi. How long have you two...?"

"Not true, we only met a couple days ago. He's a weirdo." I cut her off decidedly, trying to step around her interrogation.

She rolls her eyes. "He's cute and you know it. Didn't you see those gorgeous green eyes of his?"

_Oh, I saw them. Trust me, Selphie._

"I didn't notice."

She rolls her eyes.

"Your eyes are green too, you know." I point out somewhat defensively, grabbing a sanitation wipe and cleaning off the counter.

For the sake of distraction.

Selphie presses on. "Yeah, but my eyes are just a solid shade, even Olette's eyes are. His eyes have a_ ton_ of different greens in them. Oh, and did you see that rebellious hair? Oh gosh, those spikes were amazing. Those awesome dark biker clothes, too. But, one more thing I noticed was-"

I cut her off, "I get it, he's good looking."

"So not what I was going to say!" Selphie sighs in exasperation as she makes her way to the door. "I was going to point out that always buys the same drink."

"Oh. Didn't know."

He does?

"Yeah, every day." She tugs at her jumper. "Well, see you later, Kairi." She steps out, a quick wave through the glass.

"Later, Selphie."

Once I hear the door close, I sigh in relief and stretch, glancing at the clock as I do.

12 o'clock...which means break time.

Olette, her shift starting again, comes through the break room right then and waves, reminding me to clock out. Nodding, I pass her, noticing that indeed, her eyes are both green and lacking in shades. Maybe Selphie was onto something, as shallow as she was.

Not so much the drink thing, but his eyes really are something.

I'll bet he knows it, too.

With Axel annoyingly still in mind, I can't help but glance at the garbage can on the way out. Although intending to look only a moment, I halt completely when I see his drink. Puzzled, I pull the container out of the trash, staring at it until Olette's interest is piqued and she comes over to examine it herself.

She leans over my shoulder, her brow slightly furrowed. "Where'd you find that?"

"In the trash." I state, eyes still fixated on Axel's tossed out drink.

"Tch. How could anyone throw away a perfectly good bottle of green tea like that? Such a waste." Olette shakes her head, returning to her register when she sees a customer waiting for her in line.

But it's not the fact that Axel didn't drink it all that bothers me.

It's that after only one sip, he just threw it away. A total waste of money. What's more, it's the exact same brand of tea that I'd dumped on him the day we'd met. Just a different flavor.

Or maybe I'm paranoid.

I mean, there's hundreds of islanders who like this tea. Nothing unique in that.

Leaving the store, I start to walk to a nearby burger shack for lunch, realizing only when I get there that I'm still clutching the bottle of green tea in my hand. With a strange urge overtaking me as I unscrew the lid, I catch myself by surprise when I realize that I'm sipping it.

Disgusted, I grab a napkin and go to spit it out, but almost immediately, an intense sweet flavor coats my taste buds. Pausing and tapping my tongue to the roof of my mouth, the flavor turns into a kind of spicy sweetness, which I recognize to be cinnamon. Which happens to be one of my favorite flavors. Besides strawberry.

Curious, I scan the remaining ingredients as I swallow...only to find no cinnamon on the list.

Which can only mean one thing.

_Oh shit._

"Miss, is the heat getting to you? You look quite red." The barrister appears in front of me, a look of concern on his face.

I gulp, the cinnamon burning my tongue slightly. "N-no...I just need a small burger, hold the fries."

_That cinnamon must have come from..._

He jots it down on a clipboard and inquires, "Anything to drink?"

I glance at the water already set out in front of me and drink half the glass before I answer, attempting to wash out the sweet taste of what I thought was from the tea. After a few more gulps of water, I set the glass down to catch my breath.

"I think I'm good." I gasp slightly.

After he takes my menu and heads into the kitchen, I grab the bottle of tea and hurl it into the garbage can behind the bar, my face throbbing with heat.

_...Axel's mouth was..._

I slam my head on the table.

* * *

"Kairi, what on earth is wrong with your face?" Mom asks the next morning.

Dazed, I grab an English muffin from the cupboard and smear it with blackberry jam, offering her no response but a mere, "I dunno."

I really don't know, either.

Is she referring to the bump on my forehead, or my red cheeks?

I sit down and slowly bite into the muffin. "Do you have a fever?" She questions, setting down her coffee.

"No, I already checked."

Which I didn't- because I know I don't.

She stretches her arm across the table and feels my head anyway. "Well, you certainly feel warm..."

"I'm fine, honestly." Gently moving her hand away from my face, I swallow the rest of my muffin and hug her good bye.

"Is this about a boy?" She calls.

Not answering, I bolt out the door before she can protest, panting as I walk to work.

_No, mom. It's not. _

Though, for some strange reason, I don't tell her.

An hour after arriving at work, in the midst of busily scanning items and helping customers, I suddenly wonder...why didn't I?

It should have been automatic and crisp from my mouth.

**"Why, no mom, I am not interested in anybody right now." **

So why couldn't I say it?

I scan an old woman's celery stalk and cat litter, the middle-aged man's thumb tacks and magazine, and the young mother's powdered milk and pack of pudding before I realize that something is missing from the store. Then, after another 30-something customers follow suit, I realize that it isn't some_thing_ that is missing... it's someone.

I plaster on another smile as a guy named Pence puts five packets of Twinkies onto the conveyor-belt, convincing myself that it certainly isn't Axel that I miss.

No, that would just be absurd.

After customer number thirty-one, I put my chin in my hands, expecting to see the answer come through the front door with its usual arrogant saunter. But he...uh, IT, doesn't.

And I totally don't care.

A few more customers appear in my line, and I, unable to control myself, glance at the clock both before and after each customer I receive. Pretty soon, it's closing time, but I don't feel the joy of leaving work like I usually do. Probably because I'm hungry... which might be because I skipped lunch today. Strangely enough, for the purpose of staying in the store.

Honestly, I don't know why I did that, either.

"Well, this was a weird Sunday, huh?" Olette cracks her back and bumps me with her hip, yawning.

I intend to let out a small 'Mhm', but my words travel down from my brain to my lips before I can stop them:

"Axel hasn't been around lately."

Olette glances sideways at me, my change in topic noticeably abrupt. Realizing my slip up, I try to form the end of my statement into a casual point out, but it comes out as a mournful sigh just the same. I can only hope that she didn't take my comment out of context.

"Actually," Olette climbs onto the counter and swings her legs, " Axel's been here the same as usual."

"Really?" I ask a little too quickly.

She nods. "Yeah, he showed up first thing in the morning. Seemed kind of in a hurry."

Trying not to sound too interested, I inquire passively, "Did he...buy anything?"

Another nod. "Yup, some iced tea. Like the one you found in the trash yesterday, only a different flavor ."

"Oh." I respond stupidly, to which she tacks on as a sort of afterthought statement:

"He threw it in the garbage after he took a sip, though."

* * *

The next day, right as it's time for my shift, Axel shows up like he never missed a day. I act like I'm not happy to see him. Like I'm not relieved to see his cheeky expression and tropical eyes.

I shouldn't even have to act. But I do.

"So, did you miss me?" Axel trails a gloved finger across the surface of the freshly cleaned counter, eyes swishing up to meet mine. I manage to quell the pink creeping into my cheeks.

"Why would I?"

"Well, a little birdie told me that I'd be asked about."

I glance at a suddenly busy Olette, then hurriedly look back at Axel, who, with an entertained expression, catches me looking at her.

Crap.

"Good luck finding that birdie, then." I say loftily, picking up the bottle of what is probably green tea right as he sets it down on the counter. Turning it around to see the label, I find myself to be correct.

"Do you..." I start, trailing off when Axel looks up.

He slants forward across the counter, raising an eye brow, "Do I...what?"

I really want to ask why he likes toying with me...why he messes with me when I'm a complete stranger.

"...Like that brand, or something?" I chicken out.

Axel scratches the back of his neck. "Not particularly, no."

Now I'm really confused.

"Why buy it, then?" Counting out his change, I try and play it off as a normal, non-nosy question.

A simple answer. "I'm trying to find a flavor I like."

"Isn't that kind of blowing your money, though?" I hand the drink back to him, his answers only furthering my puzzlement.

Axel snickers. "You really are nosy. Why so interested all of a sudden, hm?"

"I'm not, and I'm not." Denying both, I face the register so he can't see my damned blushing.

With neither of us saying a word, I awkwardly drop the change onto the counter. Axel scoops it up and slowly turns to leave.

Maybe he thinks that I'm mad at him?

"Th-" I start quietly, but he doesn't hear me. Putting the tea to his lips, he makes his way over to the door, his foot touching the outside concrete.

I don't want him to think I'm a snob. I don't think I could bear his endless taunts about me being something I'm not. It's bad enough he doesn't even call me by name.

Although, come to think of it, I shouldn't care so much.

"Thank you! Come again!" I shout loudly, closing my eyes in embarrassment as the customers in Selphie's line turn to look at me in baffled silence.

Axel pauses and swallows, a look of slight surprise crossing his features before he states matter-of-factly, "I was planning on doing that, anyway. This tea tastes like piss."

Briefly, a genuine smile crosses his lips, but before I really have time to take in the sincere facial change, Axel chortles like he's made some great joke and turns to drop the drink into the garbage. Yet again, he gives me a small salute just before letting the door slam behind him.

I don't know what to think of this guy. I really don't.

Only silent for a few seconds more, the customers quickly turn back to their regular business. Pressing my fingers to my cheeks in an effort to cool off, I make sure to avoid Selphie's I-told-you-so smile while I address the next customer in my line, who looks rather perturbed by my sudden outburst.

I ignore her, my mind focused on other things.

Why does he keep throwing drinks away, anyway?

* * *

Over the next few days, I notice that Axel makes it a point of coming in right around my shift. I don't question why he does it, and he doesn't offer any information. I just take it as it is: I have a full advantage to dig questions out of him.

He seems to take this as a sort of guessing game, though.

"You're going to go bankrupt, you know that?" I inform Axel somewhat sarcastically as he sets down another bottle of iced tea.

"Aw, how sweet, babe. I never knew you cared." He watches as I take the bottle and swipe it across the scanner, eyeing my fingers with slight interest.

I pretend not to notice. "I don't care. I'm hoping you do, actually."

Axel smirks, his eyes still on my hand as he slides his own gloved hand across the table to place money down. He doesn't make me try to grab for it anymore, and I don't try to make him give it to me.

It's a mutual pass-off. Tea for money. Money for tea.

"Oh, and why is that?" He questions humorously, eyes now on mine.

_So you'll stop screwing with my head._

"So you'll stop coming here all the time."

"Psh, princess, you don't mean that."

I hate when he sees through me.

"Yes, I do."

Handing Axel the bottle of tea back, I see he's selected the mandarin orange flavor of tea. The worst flavor in that brand.

"You're going to like that one." I smile, afterwards innocently offering him a bag for his purchase.

Declining as usual, he unscrews the lid almost fervently and tips the mouth of the bottle into his own mouth. As he pours the liquid past his lips, I watch as his usual smirk almost instantly morphs into a nearly vomitus frown.

"BLAGH!"

As a raspy gag squeaks from his throat, Axel shoots me a glare before making his way over to the Customer's Service desk. My guess is that he's looking for the garbage, but Axel instead eyes his pray in the form of a decorative plant. Quickly snatching the flower pot off of the desk, he releases the mandarin tea in a short waterfall. The poor woman at the front counter demands him to "Use a trash bin, sir!", but Axel ignores her and spits out the excess, anyway.

Muscles in my stomach tighten as I hug my sides in painful mirth, falling to my knees in uncontainable laughter. I ask, "Was THAT the flavor you were looking for?"

"You really wanna know, sweetheart?" Setting the plant down and hocking a loogie into the pot out of spite, Axel wipes his mouth with his black sleeve and rotates back to me; a slow, devious smile spreading across his face.

Making my own sort of noise, I scramble to my feet and clutch the register for support, shaking my head incessantly until he is right in front of me. Of course, I really do want to know. Anyone who's morbidly curious would.

And Axel knows I do.

"I'll be back here after you finish work and..." He ponders for a moment, looking at the white panels of the ceiling.

"...And?" I lead on impatiently, which causes him to snicker again.

"I'll let you ask me any three questions you want about it."

This sounds a bit too good to be true.

"What's the catch?" I raise an eyebrow, folding my arms across my chest.

Axe's eyes glint. "I get to ask you one in return."

"Just one?"

He sees he's already won. "You bet."

_Alright then, Axel, I'll play your game. _

"Deal."

Seemingly deep in thought, Axel mumbles something inaudible and ruffles my hair lightly before setting off, the door tinkling softly as the only remaining sign of his departure. Touching the top of my head gingerly, my fingers tingle as the remaining warmth left from his gloved fingertips contact my skin.

I don't even have to feel my face to know that it's just as warm, if not warmer.

Looking past the poor Customer Service woman, who's frantically trying to change out the plants' soil, I glance eagerly at the clock before grabbing a pad and pen out from under the shelving of the counter. Noticing a new customer appear in my line, I hurriedly jot down my questions on the paper.

Only 6 hours until I get my answers.

_...And only three answers before I can finally get a full nights' sleep._

* * *

He comes back in after my shift-thirty minutes after the agreed meeting time.

"You're late." I reproach.

"Only by five minutes." Axel leans on the counter, "Christ woman, what are you, my mother?"

I roll my eyes.

"Why are you behind the counter, anyway?" He raises an eyebrow.

Good question. The store is closed.

Why _am_ I behind the counter?

_I'm too used to this._

"I uh..." I struggle to filter my mind for logical answers.

He edges closer across the counter top towards me.

I gotta think of something quick.

"You, uh, what?" His eyes dance with green mockery.

Thankfully, an excuse stumbles out of my mouth. "I'll make that count as your question if you want to know."

He sighs, which means I'm safe. "You're so difficult."

"And you're a weirdo."

"Touche, princess."

Halting the idle chit chat, I unravel my piece of paper of questions from my shorts, glad I told Olette to leave early so I could close up. I thought it best to leave her out of this predicament. These questions are just completely, blush inducing-ly terrible. She would have laughed to read them. And if not that, she would have been, at the very least, very confused. I sit on the counter top, dreading the worst.

I know for sure that he'll laugh.

Axel swings his body across the counter and situates himself on top as well, one of his legs brushing mine as the other dangles down to the floor. I wish my legs could reach the floor. I also wish I could've crumpled the note up before Axel noticed it. It doesn't take him long to snatch it from my trembling fingers.

Maybe I can tell him that these aren't my real questions?

But it's too late to act. Axel un-crinkles the note and immediately begins skimming my girly scrawl, the corners of his mouth raising when he reaches a certain part. Filled with dread, I lurch forward and attempt to grab the paper from him; the result ending with him dangling the paper above my head, and my head on his lap. I blush, so embarrassed I can't even move as Axel titters. I start to sit up, but dipping his head down so low that I feel hot breath on the back of my neck, Axel almost whispers,

"I didn't think you liked me this much, babe. I gotta tell ya, I'm flattered."

With my cheeks almost stinging from the flush, I practically fly off of him, just barely catching myself before I smack into the register. Still smiling, Axel turns back to the paper, leaving me to sit there like an idiot while he reads my idiotic thoughts.

"You won't laugh, will you?" I ask my feet diffidently.

Axel folds the paper up, emerald eyes giving me a once-over.

"That counts as a question, sweetheart."

Doh!

"Never mind then, I don't want to know." I hurriedly say, waving my hands spazztically.

Although I do.

"I'll tell ya what, babe. I'll ask you my question first." Seeing my bewildered expression, Axel adds, "I saw your questions, after all. Only fair that I get humiliated too, no?"

Acceding with a small bob of my head, Axel abruptly drops off the counter and heads towards the isles. I jump off the counter as well, watching as he strolls down the beverage isle, only to return a few moments later with a bottle of green iced tea, which he tosses into my folded arms.

Somehow, I'm not surprised.

He sits back down on the counter, eyes closed in thought. "Can you drink at least half of this within ten minutes?"

I glance disconcertingly from the bottle to Axel, and back to the bottle again.

"I think so?" I have no idea.

"Good, get started." Axel pats the spot next to him on the counter, signaling for me to sit. Still clutching the tea, I hesitantly oblige. A bit of doubt arises in me, thinking it could be a trick for the purpose of revenge. Mandarin was a pretty crappy flavor, after all.

Maybe this is tampered with?

To be sure, I squint my eyes and peer into the bottle suspiciously for a moment when I open it. Luckily, I fail to see anything crawling, so I go ahead and take a swig. As I drink, I can't help but notice Axel's gaze fixated upon me. After thirty seconds or so more of my drinking, Axel pulls the paper back out of his ripped jeans' pocket and clears his throat.

Don't tell me he's going to read-

"Question One: Why did you make fun of me when you saw me reading behind the door?"

He looks at me in mocking disbelief.

"Honestly? You couldn't have been a little more creative?"

I sit up straight and puff up my cheeks a little in defense. "That's a question, bud. Are you going to answer, or not?"

"That's a question, too." He's looking up at the ceiling again, legs swinging a little.

"It doesn't count and you know it." I hiss, then, realizing that he's stalling: "Quit distracting me!"

He sighs. "I thought you were cute, and I was bored. I wanted to liven my day up, and the best way to do that was with taunting somebody."

He leans forward and props himself up sideways on the counter with his hand, his body slanted but his eyes still on me. The blush that was cultivating on my cheeks from the former part of his statement, the complimentary one, quickly fades upon hearing the latter.

It takes everything I have not to dump my current bottle of tea on his head again.

Axel sees my clenched hands and smiles. "You should take it as a compliment."

"Psh, not likely." I take another draught of tea.

"Question 2: Do I ever…eat cinnamon?" Now it's Axel's turn to look confused, turning to me for explanation.

"Like..." I clarify in slight embarrassment, "Gum, or something."

"Cinnamon gum is the only kind I chew...why?"

I look at my feet, which still don't dangle nearly as low to the ground as his do.

"That's a question." I gulp down a cup worth of tea all at once, trying to put myself at ease.

With the answer sufficing for him, Axel shakes out the paper in a mock-professional manner, then says:

"Question 3: What flavor is it that you want that requires you to trash good tea in order to get it?"

"Ah..."Axel drawls, angling his body more towards me, "Now that is a very detailed, well-thought question."

Keeping my eyes down on the tea bottle, I wait for him to answer.

"To answer the second part is this:" Axel lifts a leg up onto the counter, using it as an arm prop, "I find that good things come to those who don't expect it. I'm willing to go the distance for the things I want."

_But what __**do**__ you want? _I practically holler in my head.

"For the longest time, I couldn't find the flavor I was looking for." Axel continues. " I've tried all the flavors in this fucking brand..." Here, he hastily snatches the bottle out of my hand, "...and it wasn't until a few days ago that I realized I'd been missing something very crucial."

"That would be?" Fascinated, I stare unabashedly at him, not turning away even as he scans me from head to toe.

"Well," Axel chuckles softly as his fingers tap the plastic of the container, "That's where the first part of your question comes in."

Anticipation rising, I wait for him to end his pause.

Instead of speaking, however, Axel lifts my bottle to his lips and gulps down the rest of the tea in one long swallow. Unable to look away, I wait until he finishes drinking before I ask anxiously, "What flavor did it end up being, then? And why did I have to drink this tea, anyway?"

Nimbly sliding off the counter, Axel places himself in front of me as I sit in confusion on the counter top, his tallness making up for my higher seat as his eyes meet mine.

"It isn't so much a flavor as it is an... _ingredient_." He enunciates softly.

As I try to make sense of his statement, Axel suddenly pushes himself against the counter, which forces both of my legs to separate around each side of his waist, my body slightly pressing into his. Before I can remove my legs, he snakes a gloved hand onto the small of my back and pushes me forward.

Even then, I don't resist. I find myself almost whispering, my throat strangely dry.

"What ingredient is it?"

Smiling secretively, Axel applies more pressure onto my back as if to propel me forward, his other hand reaching up to caress the underside of my chin as his voice drops down an octave.

"...And so ends the mystery, Kairi."

Next thing I know, his lips are on mine, engulfing me in moist, spine-tingling bliss. His hand, once on my chin, tangles into my hair, with his long fingers trailing lightly down my neck as his lips begin to part. Suddenly aware of what I'm doing, I shift my mouth away from his. To get his warm body off of my chest...away from my thighs...

"What..." I pause for breath as I feel his fingers trickle down my back.

_He took my..._

"What...was...that for?"

_...first kiss._

Sighing with what looks like an almost humorous smile, Axel brushes a strand of hair out of my face with his long fingers.

"You still don't see it, do you?"

I blink, unsure of how to answer. Which he notices.

"Let me break this down for you, then. " He pulls my face closer to his, his glove soft on the flesh of my neck. "When you dumped that tea on me, I kinda liked the taste of it. I noticed there was still some left in the bottle, so I drank it."

My throat goes dry. I try to swallow.

"But when I tasted a new, strange strawberry flavor, I tried to find out what that was. I bought bottle after bottle, trying to find the matching taste. After having no luck, I started to get the feeling that the taste might've come from you."

"How?" I bite my bottom lip.

"That's the thing- I wasn't sure how. Until I tested you."

"How did you-" He puts a finger to my lips.

"By making you drink this bottle of tea. After you'd sipped it, then, after kissing you..." I flush, but he continues anyway, "I could taste the strawberry on your mouth."

"My lip gloss." I barely whisper, it all making sense.

I can't help but remember how I had _just_ put on the gloss only five minutes prior to Axel coming. It must have transferred to the rim of the bottle...like the cinnamon from his.

"I didn't know this at the time, though." Axel continued. "I'd just assumed it was the tea."

_Why didn't he just read the label ingredients?_

Like a mind reader, Axel proceeds with slight agitation, "But you ripped the paper off so I couldn't see the ingredients. I only recognized the brand because of the bottle shape."

I blush a bit, almost feeling the need to apologize as he gestures to the cast aside bottle on the floor.

So that's why he was always trying different brands.

"So...I taste like cinnamon, hm?"

My breath catches in my throat as Axel suddenly runs his thumb along my bottom lip, teasing me. My face hot, I turn away from his amused gaze.

I hate how he does this to me- how he makes me feel like this.

I've never been so embarrassed in my life.

"Not you! The bottle did-"

I squeak, my mouth twitching as I hurriedly silence myself.

_Shit._

"Ah, I see what you did. You snuck the bottle out of the trash, didn't you?" Laughing huskily, Axel tilts my chin up with his finger, my silence and avoiding eyes only confirming his hunch.

"I didn't taste all that much cinnamon, anyway. I was only curious, so need to act so cocky." I snap, no actual anger behind my words as I feel my face slowly being pulled forward again.

Why I don't pull away, I can't say.

"You want to taste my cock? What?" Axel smirks and brings his face towards my neck as I try and shake my head, his tongue playfully running along my jaw. His comment comes to life in the form of mental images, making me shudder with unwanted(?) anticipation.

_Why does he... _I bite back a whimper as he nips teasingly at my neck _...always tease me? _

Flustered and tingling, I lean away from Axel's mouth right as Axel himself pulls slightly away, fumbling around in his pocket for something. Which is good. That means I can use this time to get my cheeks to return to a normal color.

I have to put a stop to this...I can't do this.

"Uh, listen Axel, I can't-" Looking up just in time, I see Axel slide a stick of fiery red gum into his mouth, a coy smile turning the corners up.

"I suppose this will have to quench your thirst until our first date."

_Is that...?_

Staring for only a moment, I hardly even have time to process before Axel's body is once more crushing against mine, enveloping me in heat. With the strong taste of cinnamon flowing into my mouth, I feel a shiver as his tongue glides smoothly past my lips, my body throbbing from the warmth emanating through his clothing. Cinnamon flows back and forth between our mouths, spicy mixing with sweet.

I feel like I'm going to melt. Like I'm happily drowning in lava.

Gasping for breath, I lean my head back to break off the kissing, panting and struggling for some stream of though as Axel brushes his warm lips along my collar bone.

"H-hey...Axel?" I attempt to focus, arching my back into him further.

"Hm?" He moans into my neck.

"I think I just found my new flavor of tea."

.

.

**_End._**

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand I'm done! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, so please don't be too harsh. I tried to keep them in character, but, you can only do that so much with a romantic theme. Anyhoo, please review. Depending on how many I get, I might make another one of these. ;)


End file.
